stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Stargate The beginning
"Stargate, The Beginning" is the episode that gave start to the entire Stargate saga. Plot A discovery made in the seemingly innocuous Giza plateau, instead hides one of the greatest advances and at the same time, threats to human civilization. A stone ring, ancient inscriptions make this discovery, a top secret discovery for almost a century. Synopsis An archaeological dig is taking place in Giza, Egypt in 1928, where Professor Paul Langford discovers an artifact, a large metal ring with symbols all along the edge with nine chevrons, that has been protected by coverstones. His young daughter Catherine acquires an amulet. Present After becoming the laughing stock at one of his seminars, where he proposes unpopular theories about the building of the Egyptian Pyramids, Dr. Daniel Jackson, a radical, young, down-on-his-luckEgyptologist, is confronted by Catherine, now an old woman, about a job decoding Egyptian Hieroglyphs for the United States Air Force. Meanwhile, Colonel Jack O'Neill has just been recalled to active service. O'Neill has recently experienced the death of his son, who accidentally killed himself with his father's gun. Consequently, O'Neill has become sullen and morose. Predictably, thrilled at having achieved employment, Jackson travels to Colorado to accept Catherine's proposal. Inside a former nuclear missile silo, he is presented with the coverstones. He finds the translation of the hieroglyphs on the inner tract is wrong and corrects it, discovering the portion translated as "door to heaven" really reads "Stargate." Over the course of the next two weeks, Jackson puzzles over the mysterious seven symbols in the center of the Cartouche. Due to a chance incident, he discovers that these seven symbols are not words to be translated, but star Constellations. When explaining his findings to Major General W. O. West, he states that the cartouche charts a course to a point in deep space with seven symbols—six for the destination and one for the point of origin. West decides to show Jackson the artifact discovered in 1928—the Stargateitself. After Jackson quickly discovers which symbol on the gate is the point of origin, the gate is activated, creating a wormhole between it and another gate "on the other side of the known universe." An initial probe is sent through the gate, revealing the planet on the other side can support human life. The military is planning on sending a reconnaissance team, headed by O'Neill, through the gate, but the symbols of the gate on the other side are different. Jackson volunteers to go along so he can realign the Stargate on the other side, so the team can return to Earth. West okays the mission and Catherine gives Jackson her amulet so he can bring it along as good luck. The team steps through the gate and comes out in an Egyptian temple of the desert planet. However, the team is in for an unpleasant surprise when they discover Jackson doesn't know how to realign the Stargate, lacking the proper order of alignment or the planet's point of origin. Jackson believed another cartouche would be waiting right on the other side with this information, but this was not the case. Most of the men become very angry with Jackson when they discover they may not be able to return home, but unflappable O'Neill seems to accept this fate in stride and begins setting up a Mark III Nuclear warhead near the Abydos Stargate. Meanwhile, Jackson has a run-in with a local beast of burden called a Mastadge and is dragged across the desert. The team splits up with one half, under the command of O'Neill, heading after the hapless archaeologist while the others, commanded by Lt. Louis Ferretti, stay behind at the temple. After catching up with Jackson, O'Neill and the others discover, just over a nearby hill, a group of primitive people mining Naquadah, the same mineral the Stargate is made out of. Upon spotting Catherine's amulet, which has the Eye of Ra on it, the people immediately begin worshiping the travelers, believing they were sent by the god Ra. The people take the team to their primitive walled city, which protects them from a coming sandstorm. O'Neill's team remains at the city overnight while Ferretti's forces are forced to retreat inside the temple due to the storm. Meanwhile, Jackson is unknowingly married to Sha'uri, the daughter of their patriarchal leader Kasuf, while O'Neill befriends Kasuf's son Skaara. In the middle of the night, an alien spacecraft lands on a pyramid behind the temple and several armored guards round up Ferretti and the rest of his team. Sha'uri, meanwhile, leads Jackson to a room filled with writings. He discovers that the people of Abydos are ruled by an alien being posing as the god Ra. Ra, he discovers, has achieved immortal life inside a human body and forces theAbydonians to mine Naquadah for his technology. Lt. Charles Kawalsky finds another cartouche with the return coordinates in the same room. However, the seventh symbol has worn off and is now indecipherable. Convinced they will be trapped on Abydos forever, the team head back to the temple, but O'Neill and Jackson are captured and brought before Ra. Ra presents them with the bomb O'Neill planted and Jackson is horrified to discover what the colonel had been planning. O'Neill attempts to kill Ra, but he is overpowered and Jackson is killed in the struggle. However, Jackson awakens in a Sarcophagus and encounters Ra, who tells him that he plans to send the nuclear bomb back to Earth with a dose of Naquadah, increasing its power 100-fold. Furthermore, Ra tells Jackson to kill his comrades before the Abydonians, validating Ra's position as their god. If Jackson refuses to do this, Ra will kill him, his comrades and, evidently, all the Abydonians. At a large public event, Jackson begins to grudgingly carry out the executions. However, Skaara reveals that he and the other Abydonian children have firearms from the team. At the last moment, Jackson turns hisStaff weapon on Ra and fires. The team and the kids retreat into the desert to hide from Ra. Jackson forces O'Neill to reveal his orders involving the bomb and explains Ra's plan to the others. When he finds Skaara sketching a drawing of their successful escape from Ra, Jackson discovers the point of origin for Abydos. The Abydonian youngsters and the team advance towards the temple, but Jackson, O'Neill and Sha'uri are trapped inside. Kawalsky, Ferretti, Skaara and the others are trapped outside, where they are assaulted by two Death Gliders. Inside the temple, O'Neill sets the bomb for seven minutes. When Sha'uri is killed by a guard, Jackson uses the Transportation rings to go aboard Ra's ship and bring her back to life with the sarcophagus. After Jackson and Sha'uri escape off Ra's ship, O'Neill attempts to disarm the bomb, but discovers that it has been rigged. Meanwhile, Kasuf leads the rest of the Abydonians down on Ra's forces and Ra, realizing the Abydonians are rebelling against him, makes his ship lift off. In an act of desperation, O'Neill and Jackson send the indisarmable bomb aboard Ra's ship with the Transportation rings. The bomb goes off, killing Ra and destroying his ship. O'Neill and his men return to Earth, but Jackson chooses to stay behind with Sha'uri. Before O'Neill leaves, Jackson hands him Catherine's amulet and tells him to tell her that it brought him luck. O'Neill agrees and, after bidding farewell, steps through the Stargate. Appareances Abydos, Anubis Guard, Catherine Lagford, Daniel Jackson, Earth, Horus Guard, Jack O'Neill, Kasuf, Paul Lagford, Ra, Sha'uri, Skaara, Stargate Commando Note: * Stargate began as two separate films that Roland Emmerich andDean Devlin conceived separately. Emmerich's film, Necropol: City of the Dead, was about a space ship being buried under the Great Pyramid of Egypt and Devlin's unnamed film was to be, in his words, "Lawrence of Arabia on another planet." The two films were combined to become Stargate. * No Dial Home Device is ever shown in the film, making it unclear how Dr. Daniel Jackson managed to redial the gate. This issue is apparently solved in the novelization of the movie, written by Dean Devlin & Roland Emmerich. In this book, the inner circle of the Stargate device is described as freely slid by hand1. In fact, the novelization implies that all the dialing computer at SGC does is to mechanically slide the inner circle by means of two rubber wheels clamped to the lower side Stargate device2, and complement the operation with exclusively passive sensor data (radiation readings, etc.), meaning that no real data interface is present between the computer and the Stargate device. * The notion humans originated from Earth and were taken to other planets as slaves by Ra is a bit of ironic humor, as in reality Western anthropologists believe that humans originated in Africa, and it was in fact people from Western nations (Americans particularly) who took people from Africa as slaves. * Though it is heavily implied, the film, contrary to popular belief, never actually states that Ra was the last of his race or that he built the Stargates. * Ra seems to be certain what world the travelers had come from, which is based on the fact that, in the film, the Stargate only went to one planet. However, it is possible that he could have determined it through torturing the captives. * When the team enters the gate on Earth, the blast doors are closed over the control room in the shots in the gate room, but in cutaway shots of the control room, the blast doors are open. * The stars in constellations only appear to be close to each from the point of view of Earth, so a constellation cannot be considered a single "point" in space. But it's possible, that the points in space are only fictive points for calculation and the constellation-symbols only represents the part of the sky, where the point is located. * The subtitles contain some grammatical errors. For example, "God" is capitalized when it's not being used as a proper noun, and, when Ra explains how his minerals will "increase your weapon's destructive power," there is no apostrophe in "weapons" making it plural rather than possessive. The latter was corrected in the "ultimate edition" DVD. * In the opening scene with the discovery of the gate in 1928, the language spoken is actually Swedish, though with a rather mediocre pronunciation. * In a bit of irony, one man at Jackson's lecture jokingly speculates that men from Atlantis built the pyramids. Though false, Atlantis would later become the center for Stargate: Atlantis and the 'men from Atlantis' were determined to have built the Stargate. * Stargate has the distinction of being the first film to have an official website. * In the Stargate movie, the base where the Stargate was located was Creek Mountain, Colorado. It is possible they are one and the same place but the name changed between the movie and SG-1. * Dean Devlin stated during the audio commentary of Stargate Ultimate Edition ''that the Stargate had to be repainted a few times. : "''Originally, the Stargate was painted black, and it looked like a giant tire. So we had to have it repainted at the last moment." : ―Dean Devlin * In an alternate reality visited by Daniel Jackson in "There But for the Grace of God", Jack O'Neill likewise led the first mission through the Stargate to Abydos with the intention of detonating a nuclear warhead. However, the Daniel Jackson of that reality was not involved in the mission. As with his counterpart in the prime reality, O'Neill was willing to commit suicide following the recent death of his son Charlie O'Neill. Rawas likewise killed during the mission, though it is unclear if his death occurred under the same circumstances as in our reality. Ra's death indicated to the Goa'uld that the Tau'ri were a significant threat to them, resulting in Apophis' devastating attack on Earth in 1998. In another alternate reality featured in "Point of View", it was Doctor Samantha Carter rather than Daniel who figured how to activate the Stargate. Categoria:Episodes